Life is Weird
by Xemtlenc
Summary: In the future, the world is better since the appearance of new human genres to balance Men and Women. But before taking advantage of the future, Taylor will have to survive the past and learn what kind of woman she wants to be. Another version of LiS where Max is not the only one with powers and having to deal with them. Rated for horny futa and sex scenes.


**Notes: So, I'm going to present a new kind of story (since I was inspired by another), only for the layout, since I'll tell it by my favorite character: Taylor Christensen. I think most of you think it's not important, but it's different for me. But do not worry, your favorite characters will be present, I will try to present them all even if it's a short passage. Oh yes, it's a smut, so there will be a lot of sexual scenes.**

 **For you to understand how it's going to be: there will be a part in the present (which will be far in the future, which will give birth to many OC characters), another part in the past (which will be around then in BTS-LiS events), and other parts that will be in the present and in the past, but it will depend on the progress of the story, I have not thought of everything yet. And as you must have seen the official gameplay of LiS2, I will perhaps present the second season of LiS, it will depend on what it will be on 26-27 September.**

 **Warning: as you warn me, English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.**

 **...**

 **Episode 1 - Transition**

 **01 - Year 2045**

 **In front of The Wagner Hotel, Washington, D.C.  
** **October 3rd, 2045**

Early in the morning when the sun is not fully up, perching on a tree branch in Franklin Square Park, a ladybug basks quietly as if it owned the city, or he just lives his life ladybug, go find out. By cons, this insect is different from its kind, it is bigger, the back of its wings is a beautiful emerald green and are arrowheads instead of the usual blackheads.

After a while, and a bad shot of a baseball on the tree, the ladybug flew away and headed for the nearest big hotel (with a structure close to the _Burj Al Arab_ ) in the center of Downtown capital, and flies to an open window, as if it knew its destination.

Inside the most luxurious hotel room, the Presidential Suite, the insect lands once on the windowsill, then a second time on the top of the book pile resting on the bedside table. It seems to contemplate the beautiful creature sleeping all along the bed, a woman in her early fifties but having a physical appearance of a thirty-year-old woman, she seems to have a minimum of wrinkle for her mature woman age .

Sleeping like a queen, the famous Taylor Christensen sleeps peacefully after the wonderful activity of this night, like so many others for years. Her beautiful tanned skin maintained for years, by the many hours under the sun in tropical paradises or tanning salons according to her work, she is placed on the back, her head turned towards the window, her lips ajar hinting at her soft breathing, several reflections plunge towards his splendid body. Her long blond hair has been cut since the beginning of her twenties, wanting to be more adult ( **A/N: for a graphic representation of her haircut, Taylor now has them as an adult Nilin of "Remember Me", another excellent game of DONTNOD Entertainment, I advise you** ) and also to be more serious than what people think of it. Traveling further down, the sheets were pushed back to her lower abdomen to leave all the high exposed, her body shows her busty breasts of a size close to a double D, more generous than at the time of high school, her slightly muscular but feminine arm, her belly invigorating and tempting. The 16-year-old has definitely given way to the mature and responsible woman of today, certainly with the tent formed by the sheets at her crotch.

As for the room, it is the size of the entire top floor, designed and furnished for the person lying in bed. A whim demanded by the owner and as she is the owner, she can do as she wants without demanding accountability. The presidential room is divided into the master bedroom, the large living room, a meeting room, several bathrooms and toilets, a small cinema room, several game rooms, two kitchens, a large number of cupboards, an office, a dungeon room for erotic-bdsm games, and a staircase leading directly to the roof at the helipad.

In truth, even if the occupant of the bed does not officially own this floor, it belongs to him in a certain way, making one of her places of rest during her travels from country to country.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Mrs the President?"

The person behind the door was only greeted by silence. Taylor's reactions were just a slight shift of the legs, which made them widely spread, her arms against her belly are now under her head (for the right arm) and grabbing her left breast (for the left arm), the always leaving in sleep. The positive effect is that the blows against the door gave her a stupid smile on her lips, a sign that her dream has improved, and the tent in her crotch seems bigger.

The door opens and an 18-year-old woman comes inside, holding a full tray, she seems to be about to be sacrificed as in the idolatrous days of the pagan gods, but that's about right true.

The newcomer is a young virgin with a black skin, the same color as an edible blackberry, wearing a long negligee in transparent white tulle that is split on the crotch for a rather sensual opening. A surprisingly sinuous silhouette for a person still in full growth, her hard nipples barely exceed the fabric, well highlighted of her big breasts, and her lower abdomen is well maintained for the task that awaits her. She closes the door and heads for the sleeping blonde.

She walks slowly, but excited and just as nervous by the moment, she was carefully washed for this very important moment for her and for all women on the planet, it's a child's dream executed. She slowly sniffs the sweet, natural scent that escapes from the fifty-year-old woman, she knows exactly what it is, she learned it from the history books about how the president works, and it's effective, her body is hot for contact with the beautiful woman, her pussy is wet to receive it. She opens the few buttons of her light outfit and removes it before dropping her white lingerie on the floor, leaving her naked with only her black collar with the symbol of the Faith of the living Goddess and Mother of Futanaris.

Removing the sheet on the lower part of Taylor, she licks her lips discovering the living symbol of idolatry and envy of several generations, her pussy contracts to have it in her to put her best seeds in her uterus. She kneels admiring the great phallus of 8 inches who will take her virginity in a few moments as the custom wants, it was not the tallest she saw (her mother has an impressive number of sextoys of any size in her wardrobe, that she used it on her to lead him to an encounter with a futa) but it was certainly the most beautiful, or so is it a mass effect with all the beautiful things that one said on the futas? She does not care.

Placing the tray next to the floor, she spits on her hand, placing it on the purple glans that fits perfectly to the palm to lubricate it, she massages it a moment before falling on the length of the living rod of flesh who is swollen in the middle before returning to a waist where she can encircle her with her hand at the base. The young ebony shakes both hands with so much love and tenderness not to wake the beautiful woman in the arms of Morphée (or Morpha if it was a female character), she continues to shake it with one hand then her second hand falls under the base to touch the testicles of the goddess who must be the size of a clementine. She raises them to see the birth of her pussy, soft and smooth for someone her age, rumor says that the president is still a virgin on this side, like her cute pink anus lower, and it would be a sacrilege not to put a finger on it.

She takes the raspberry-flavored lubricating gel on the tray to pour a good content on the length of the sex of the futa, she covers her by shaking her hand while putting on her balls, which thrills the body of Taylor but without waking her up. Once this work is done, she can not wait to have it in her, she does not know if she should wake her up as is not said in the custom, so she prefers to take a risk and let her sleep. Besides, mother-futa is too cute to ruin her sleep.

Feeling bold, the young ebony gets up to place a foot on each side of the chair's thighs, she squats with her boiling pussy right in front of her erect cock, she shakes her sait cock a couple of times before taking the lead. Anxious but impatient, she directs the tip of the glans at the entrance of her young wet virgin pussy and gently enters the inside to the base of the glans. It was indescribable, that wonderful feeling where she seemed to accomplish the purpose of her life at a young age, she could not feel happier than now ... but she still has 6 inches to sink into her, so yes, happiness is not over yet.

In fact, she is not technically virgin since her mother and her big sister have trained her to receive a cock of a futa in her, and it was a special moment to live with the cock of a real futa that a banal sextoy cold and empty. It is the duty of older and experienced women in a family to educate the youngest minds about the joys of sex between human genders, to prepare their vaginas for the excessive size of futas if they have the chance to start a relationship with. In her time, female virginity is more symbolic since the first time with a toy does not count.

The ebony begins her descent to receive this holy cock deep inside her but before moving, two hands grip her hips. Before they start recording this information, the hands drag her down and impale her directly to get all the big cock in her vagina. It must be said that the movement completely taken by surprise, making her lose her balance and is now sitting on her knees, and she rejects her head back to the feeling of being completely filled. This feeling has the terrace of a powerful orgasm, futas have terrible pheromones that completely disrupt the hormones of all human females, and it is biologically impossible that females do not have orgasm with their partner futa, even women insensitive to sex.

It took several minutes for the ebony to regain consciousness, raise her head trying to stabilize her breath as she feels her right breast to be kneaded gently, and look in the face in deep blue eyes and mischievous Taylor awoke and in great shape.

"M- M- Mada- Madame the President ?! I- Hello, I wish you a good morning ... I hope I did not disturb your sleep. I-" she could not express her sincere apology the most important person she knows.

"Shhhh, breathes and expires" Taylor says in a maternal voice to relax her, which seems to work. "I heard knock on the door, but I did not want to answer."

Taylor stands up to face the pretty stranger, she puts the legs sexy coffee color around her waist and she lulled gently while moving hips to enjoy the narrowness of this young pussy.

"So tell me, are you a thief? I do not see your uniform so you do not work here, you do not know that it is dangerous for a young woman naive to be in contact with a futa, and especially me?"

"I..." the ebony swallows the nervousness in her throat, intimidated by the piercing look of the blonde futa.

She has always been shy and her first (and only) initiative was ten minutes ago. She does not need to explain, however, since Taylor's gaze changes and seems to understand.

"I forgot, you're the 'virgin' of the day, right? Are you happy to be breeded by me, are not you eager to carry my babies?"

She nods, Taylor looks at her with more curiosity while swinging the hips of the ebony to fuck her gently, she felt sweet this morning.

"Your look is familiar, have I ever met a member of your family?"

"My name is Melissa Jones, my dad told me you were going to school together, Hm, to Blackwell I think."

"Jones? Hayden's daughter" Melissa nods, the movements stop for Taylor to change their position.

The mature blonde is now positioned above the girl, raising her legs to push them to her big chest, Taylor strongly pounding the vagina less tight and fully accepting her cock-futa to each of her in and out, Melissa screams at every knock hitting the entrance to her collar, bringing more electric sensation that is spreading in her body. Her big balls bumped her buttocks, leaving a red mark after the end of their fucking.

This change of mood is due to the discovery of a child belonging to one of her former classmate, except for the Vortex Club parties, Taylor did not hang out with Hayden so much and he was either too fucked up, either with her _harem_. Anyway, she was more interested in keeping in touch with the girls at Blackwell Academy.

Melissa felt something grow in her vagina, making her inwardly shout with joy knowing she will be filled with happiness. The futas are known to have a peculiarity familiar to dogs: the base of their cock swells until it is impossible to withdraw and they can not leave before ejaculating all their seed.

The sap starts to rise, she would have liked to last the pleasure but she was too excited by her dreams, and Taylor was soon to ejaculate her powerful seed in the bottom of the womb of Melissa, causing her new orgasms and the two women moan d 'ecstasy. However, even after enjoying, Taylor continued to unload her white cream again and again, as if she were urinating and she knows that it will not stop. It took between five and ten minutes for Taylor to empty her balls, which had the effect of slightly inflating the belly of Melissa. This is a peculiarity of the futas, they have several organ pouches where they create their sperm and they fill quickly to the discharge of one that leaves the place of another, so that they are the best breeders, not to mention their exceptional vitality.

The young ebony is so full of euphoria that she raised her head to kiss the living goddess but Taylor stops with a finger on the lips.

"Sorry darling, but my lips belong only to my wives and my mistresses" the blonde gave her a wink, making the young woman blush excited but a little disappointed.

She was going to say something but they heard knocked at the door that opened without the time to answer.

Two silhouettes appear, one being a woman the same age as Taylor but the time seems attapées unlike the blonde, her brown hair that hawked mauve locks left some gray hair, the wrinkles are not as present as it should have but Taylor easily recognizes the mocking smile of her wife Courtney Christensen.

The girl next to Courtney is a carbon copy of Taylor when she was 30, except for her short black hair, her fashionable look like her mother back in her day, and some of Courtney's facial features. Juliana Christensen is the second daughter of Courtney and Taylor, working for her mother-futa as her counselor and personal assistant for her presidency.

Taylor sighs, the playtime is over.


End file.
